Variation on a Theme
by ljubav1986
Summary: Post-Awakening. One-shot. Just a bit of angst, then some fluff.


**A/N: Teslen fluff. Well, a very little bit of angst then fluff. I very nearly didn't post this, but I love you all so I decided to share :) Review? *kisses* **

_Bloody hell. Why do I keep letting this happe_n? Helen paced the library floor silently. For all she must have looked ridiculous padding around in business dress and stocking clad feet, her heels discarded by the sofa, she just couldn't make herself care anymore. The same thing happened every time she let someone in. They either died or betrayed her. Or, in this case, both. He was driving her mad, and thanks to her own persistency and more than a little bit of masochism he would continue to drive her mad for the foreseeable future.

_Damn bloody, incorrigible vampire_, she cursed silently, halting her pacing long enough to take a sip of the wine that was sitting on the coffee table. It was _their_ spot. Most any serious conversation they ever had took place perched on this sofa, sharing a bottle of wine. Helen had hoped they would find themselves here again, toasting to his "resurrection" as he affectionately called it. It was tradition. He does something terrible, she rescues him then yells at him, he begs for forgiveness, and they make peace over a bottle of red.

Only he wasn't here. He nearly died. Then after she saved him, he abandoned her in pursuit of world domination. Then when that idea went pear-shaped, Helen saved him _again_. She sighed. After all that, he vanishes. _Off to begin a new plot to take over the world, I suppose._ She sunk into the couch, weariness quickly spreading through every inch of her body as the adrenaline, first from the near-death experiences and then, though she was loathe to admit it, from anticipating an evening alone with Nikola, faded away. She quickly downed the rest of her glass, fluidly setting it back on the table as she leaned her head back into the sofa and rubbed her temples. There would be paperwork to catch up on tomorrow and not enough time between now and then to sleep off this day.

Just as she was starting to drift off to sleep right where she sat, suit and all, Helen heard the creak of the library door opening hesitantly. She bolted upright and dug her feet into her shoes, hoping she had gotten them on the right feet. By the time Nikola cleared the door, Helen was sitting on the sofa, legs crossed, glaring at him sternly.

"What do you want, Nikola?" She snapped, hoping the weariness didn't show through her voice. He wasn't expecting quite so much venom in her voice; it felt a bit like being slapped. Stinging, he averted his gaze to the coffee table and noted the half-empty bottle of wine and empty glass that matched the one Helen held in her hand.

_Shit. _He thought. _Every time. I blow it every goddamn time._ _I've been in a lab playing with magnets while she's been up here waiting for me, even though she's so exhausted she can hardly see straight. Shit._

He had two choices. He could deflect with smart-ass remarks and innuendos. Or he could actually be the human being that he clearly wasn't and sit down, pour a glass of wine, and admit that he fucked up again today. Several times.

Helen arched an eyebrow, finding his eyes with her own and giving him a look that plainly asked, _Well? _Nikola sighed, crossing the distance between them and taking a seat beside her. Without asking, he poured himself a generous glass of wine. He wanted to down half of the glass in one gulp, just to numb him against what was coming. Unfortunately, that tactic only worked for the real humans.

"Go ahead," he encouraged. "Yell. I deserve all of it."

She was taken aback. Of all the things he could have said, _that_ was not what she expected. "Yes, you do," she said firmly, taking a long drink of wine to mask any expression on her face.

They sat like that for a good while, saying nothing, taking occasional sips of wine, and attempting to get a read on the other person. When it came to a plot or an invention, they could read each other's minds, but when it came to their feelings for one another, the two geniuses were hopelessly lost.

"So, aren't you going to yell?" Nikola finally asked, breaking the silence. "I'm giving you free reign. You can even shoot me now if it would make you feel better. It always does…" He flashed Helen his classic smirk, and she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Don't tempt me," she warned.

The silence felt somewhat amiable this time. Helen emptied her glass. Before she could reach for the bottle, Nikola snatched her glass, pouring her another and topping off his own with the end of the bottle.

"I don't mean to do it, you know," he said quietly. Helen studied his face closely. She knew other men who could show up on time, every time—with flowers, no less—and yet have something cold and calculating reflected in their eyes. Nikola was erratic at best. He could disappear for days, weeks, even _years_ working on some crazy plot. But when Helen looked in his eyes, she didn't see malice or disinterest. What she saw was much more terrifying, and when she recognized it for what it was, she sought refuge in her glass of wine.

He reached out and, gently wrapping his hand around her forearm, pulled the glass away from her lips. With his other hand, he tilted her chin so she was forced to look him in the eye.

"I know you don't, Nikola," Helen began. She tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice and failed miserably. He reached up and brushed his thumb across her cheek. Helen closed her eyes, warring emotions tumbling inside her. "But you always do."

"I'm here now, aren't I? I may be late, but I always show up. That has to count for something."

Helen knew he was right. Erratic or not, he had always been the one person she could depend on. Any time, any circumstance.

"It does count," she reassured him. "I just don't think I can give you what you want."

"And what is it, Helen, that you think I want?" Distance crept into his voice, like he was preparing himself for the worst.

"A fairy-tale happy ending, we ride off into the sunset and life is perfect."

"Come on, Helen, we live in the real world. Do you want to know what I really want? The only thing I've _ever_ wanted?" Nikola paused as Helen nodded.

"You."

Helen wanted to answer but her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would fly out of her chest.

"Is that so much to ask?"

She tried to take a deep breath to collect herself. It didn't work, but her reaction gave Nikola the answer that he needed. His hand snaked from her cheek back behind her neck and tangled in her hair as he pulled her close for the most unexpected, sweetest of kisses. Helen responded without thinking, wrapping her arms around him and deepening the kiss. When they pulled back for air, she studied his eyes again.

She saw the same thing there that she had earlier, only now she wasn't as afraid to put a name to it. "I love you," she whispered. His smile was heartbreakingly brilliant.


End file.
